Leg pads having straps for securing the leg pad to the wearer's leg are known in the art. Generally speaking, the leg pads are secured to the wearer's leg using two straps that are positioned slightly below the wearer's knee, and slightly above the wearer's ankle, respectively.
In one example of a prior art strap for securing a leg pad to a wearer's leg, the strap comprises a first end, a central region and a second end. The first end is attached at one side of the leg pad, the central region faces the back of the wearer's leg and the second end of the strap is passed through a slot in the opposing side of the leg pad and is then folded back such that it overlaps the central region of the strap. The second end of the strap is affixed to the central portion of the strap via VELCRO sections.
In another example of a prior art strap for securing a leg pad to a wearer's leg, the strap comprises a first end that is attached at one side of the leg pad, a central region that faces the back of the wearer's leg, and a second end that comprises a hook for securing the strap onto a ring affixed to the other side of the leg pad.
There is a need in the industry for a leg pad having a strap that alleviates, at least in part, the deficiencies associated with the prior art straps.